John Tanaka
John Tanaka, the mechanic of the Galactic Space Federation, is in the same unit as Jody Summer. Secretly harboring feelings for her, he entered the race to protect her from danger. If, by a stroke of luck, he wins the Grand Prix, he’s even considering proposing. In his youth, John studied at the University of Io under Mason Summer, the famed inventor of the G-Diffuser anti-gravity system. Working with the professor meant getting to know his daughter, Jody Summer with whom John quickly fell in love. He even used the G-Diffuser system to develop a commercially-available flying robot known as the J-love-1 (featured in picture). However, after Mason Summer died during a mysterious crash to Leonid University, John vowed to look after Jody. In the anime, his portrayal is completely different, as he has the hots for Kate Alen instead, while also marveling in the Task Forces' success. He also became a wimpy, annoying boss in the organization. Ikran's F-Zero timeline He was first seen in Lightning, during Falcon's Followers, after Black Shadow subdued the Federation and left Jody trapped in the exploding powerplant. Luckily, Captain Falcon, as well as Yami Yugi on Slifer The Sky Dragon, were able to save her. He could've seen the confrontation against the Emperor of Brutality, as well as Tinsel Steelus' Silver Comet pursue the hapless Blue Falcon. About a year later, he witnessed Rick Wheeler's awakening from his 150-year cryo-hibernation with Dr. Stewart and Jody, saying it was a risky procedure and that "the boss" would find out. Nevertheless, despite his angsts, it was done to thwart Zoda and Dark Million. He was also involved in some distresses, including getting himself captured by Pico as he snuck out of his office to Kate Alen's Port Town concert after being labeled as a target, Tanaka in Trouble. Finally, he was captured by Dark Million soon after Rick left in his devastation over Haruka Misaki's fate. He was then brainwashed, working for Black Shadow. He was only involved during the semifinals, at the fatal, old course at Death Wind alongside Pico within his Wasp's makeover, the Horrid Hornet. Fortunately, they lost as Falcon, Rick, and Tinsel won using their sandwiched Booster Fires. He was then taken to Mute City in a public hospital as soon as Rodney's office was attacked by Black Shadow and Dr. Stewart. Because they cannot access the experimental formula that's to reverse mind control, Rick resorted to his hidden ability of healing using his thermal energy. Both Rodney and John recovered, with the latter coming to later. Better yet, he was his normal, more down-to-earth self and less of a wimp like he was. Rodney concluded he suffered from a concussion in his frontal lobe, affecting his demeanor greatly. He recognized Tinsel, even when he saw her machine head after Falcon. He counts on her and Rick to finish the fight against Black Shadow who was revealed later to be Deathborn. After Tinsel was captured, Rick, Falcon, the Task Force, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and others took the fight to Dark Star. Upon Falcon's sacrifice, and Rick utilizing his Reactor Mights to their full potential, the evildoer was gone along with him. The Commissioner gave both John and Jody a downgrade for their crimes, though nothing seems to have changed. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cowards Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Tech Users Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side